The present disclosure relates to a display device and a display method.
In some window display control device, when a cursor is positioned at any point within a window that is data on a display screen using a mouse, an object located at the point is specified as a size change target. During a continuous operation of pressing a left or right button of the mouse, size change is performed by which the specified object is gradually zoomed in or out with time of the continuous operation.